The Devil is also a high schooler
by mizudoritsuki
Summary: High school AU. Maou and Ashiya got stuck in this world. In order to rule the humans, he needs to be like a human. Starting with the basics. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I've written another Devil is a part-timer fanfic (some requested), but I recently had this new idea. This first chapter is sort of like a pilot, not sure if I should continue this. Please let me know what you think!

High school is a really weird place. Humans of adolescent ages sit in stiff chairs at small desks for hours while they listen to an adult talk about things that nobody really cares about. Why don't we just call that prison? Anyways somehow I got stuck going to high school after we came to earth. Ashiya thought what better way to blend in with humans than go to school.

We researched what school was and it didn't sound like such a bad place, until you actually get there. Now I'm forced to be in school until the term ends. Honestly I'd rather be anywhere but here. I haven't really made any friends, and Ashiya is in another classroom than I am. I wonder how he's doing? Probably better than me. The teacher doesn't really know what they're talking about. But does anyone care? Oh well, once I finish this I just have to collect what is called a diploma and I get can any job I want. Once I start working I earn money, and with money comes power. I'll rule this world in no time.

It's lunch time and I'm sitting alone, again, waiting for Ashiya to come by. He's late. I eat anyways because I don't want my food to go cold. It's a bento from a convenience store. It's probably cold already. Whatever, food is food.

I keep getting this strange feeling that someone is watching me. I'm worried that another demon has come through the gate and is waiting to attack me. I can't let my guard down.

Next thing I know somebody taps me on the shoulder.

It surprised me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she cried.

"That's ok, I wasn't scared" smooth Maou.

This girl looks like she's about to cry, did I do something wrong?

"Um, if you don't mind, I noticed every day that you eat the same bento for lunch and I thought maybe you'd be bored of it so I made you these" she hands me a bag of cookies.

It's free food so of course I take it. I'm broke. "Thanks, that's really nice of you"

She stands there awkwardly, "Are you going to try them?"

"Oh, ok" I take a bite. They're not bad. Actually they're kinda good. "I like them"

Her face lights up, "Really?! Oh my gosh, um if you don't mind I can make you more"

"Oh that's fine really, you don't need to"

Her expression changed in .2 seconds.

"But if it's not any trouble for you, go ahead"

She smiles, "Thanks, I'm Chiho Sasaki by the way"

"Oh right, you're the class rep. Is your father a police man?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

When we came through the gate, Ashiya and I had a little trouble with the police. I noticed same last name so I just assumed. "Lucky guess. Oh and I'm Sadao Maou, in case you were wondering" nobody talks to me, why would anyone wonder about me.

"I know. You're also new here right? If you need anything just ask ok"

"What I need is money" I mutter under my breath

"What?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Hey if you're in need of a job, you can work at MgRonald's. They're hiring."

"Don't you need a diploma for a job?"

"No, tons of teenagers work part time jobs. You don't need a diploma for a fast food restaurant"

Now I was embarrassed, but excited. If I could get a part time job and get money this early, I'll definitely conquer these humans sooner than I thought. "Thanks for the info, I'll be sure to look into it"

The bell rang, meaning lunch is over and Ashiya never showed up. I'm going to have to talk to him later.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later Maou!" she said as she returned to her seat.

Is that how humans make friends? This could be really fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Sorry that the first chapter was short, but like I said it was like a pilot and I wasnt sure whether to continue it or not. But I am. So it would help to review, and I'll do my best! Thanks.**

* * *

So the first week was a real drag. I don't understand how humans can survive for years in this place. Luckily, Ashiya and I registered ourselves as being 18 years old, so once I finish this semester I'm out of here! I can almost taste the freedom.

Speaking of Ashiya, he never did show up to lunch that day. Turns out he was at a student council meeting. I also forgot to mention that Ashiya is the male class representative, and class reps must attend meetings every week or so and yadda yadda. I still don't understand why on earth they picked Ashiya to be their class rep. It's not fair, he is MY servant and these humans think they can just use him whenever they please to? No way I saw him first.

Aside from school politicians, tonight we're going to visit an apartment that we found online. It's a one room bachelor pad on the second floor of an old building. Sounds kind of dull I know but it's the best we can do on short notice. Right now the two of us have been staying at a motel about three blocks away from the school. It charges 200 yen per night or 1000 yen per week. We thought it was a steal at first but then we found out that there is no running water available from 7pm to 7am, the heat sometimes turns off in the middle of the night, and the noise is unbelievable. Once, there was a couple who just kept yelling the entire night. I would've called the police if we had phone service. Another time, some teenagers spent the night and played very loud heavy metal music. If I didn't know it was music, I would've assumed they were just banging on the walls. But about seventy percent of the time it had been newly wed couples. I won't get into detail about what we heard.

So this apartment is also pretty cheap. It's 40000 yen a month, but I'm sure that with a job it's manageable. I'm still debating whether or not I should take up Ms. Sasaki's offer about working at MgRonald's. I checked out the place and it's just a fast food joint. Flipping burgers and taking orders, seems easy enough. As long as it pays well I'm in.

Right now I'm sitting in my last class of the day. Something about history around the world. I know what you're thinking; history? How boring. But I thought as long as I'm learning about humans in this country, I might as well learn about the humans in other countries. Apparently, the country of England has a royal family who are famous around the world. The queen holds power over the land which seems interesting. I wonder if I can ever contact this queen and maybe we can rule this world together. Sadly there was never a demon lady to call my own back in Ente Isla. Maybe I'll find one to bring back with me while I'm here. So far I haven't had any luck with women. I bet when I take over this world thousands of girls will come begging to be my queen. Actually, the thought of it is kind of nice.

The final bell rings which means its time to go home. As I pack my things and walk to the door, the teacher stops me.

"Hey Maou"

Her voice stops me immediately. It's almost embarrassing to admit that I'm scared of my teacher.

"Where do you think you're going?" she tosses me a broom. I almost don't catch it. "You're on cleaning duty today."

Oh man I forgot. I have got to stop daydreaming in class.

At this moment I try to use my charm on the teacher, "But Miss," I flip my hair, "I'm terribly busy after school. If I stay to clean up I'll miss my appointment." I give her puppy dog eyes. That's sure to convince her.

She makes a noise. She laughs. She laughs a lot. "Oh man, that was good. Nice try kid, but you still have to clean up. Have fun." and she leaves the room.

Damn Miss Kisaki. Good thing I only see her during school, I don't know if I could handle being around her any longer. I don't know if any man could.

I get the job done pretty quickly. I might have missed a few spots on the windows, but I don't think anyone will notice. I dash out of the classroom and run down the hall. I'm not sure why running in the hallways is considered dangerous. I mean if no one else is there you're fine. But apparently I wasn't the only one left at school. As I turn the corner, I bump into this girl. Okay I guess it was more than a "bump".

Next thing I know, all of her stuff is on the floor. I help pick everything up and hand it back to her. I really hope she isn't mad.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you like that, I'm just in a hurry! Look I'll make it up to you later, okay? How does lunch sound? My treat! I'm Maou by the way so just look for me okay, see ya!" Okay that probably could have gone better, but I just needed to get out of there. I barely got a glimpse of her face. Although I did notice her long red hair. I didn't even give her a chance to speak. Man, I'm the worst. And what makes it worse is that I pretty much made a date for us. Ugh she probably thinks I'm some pervert! What have I done?

* * *

I meet up with Ashiya in front of the school. Even though he waited for a long time, he isn't mad at me. That's a surprise. But three minutes later he bursts into tears.

"Ashiya, what's wrong?!"

He sniffles, "Sire! I was so worried! I had feared that something terrible had happened to you! I was also lonely and when I saw you depart from the building, I was filled with happiness!" he wipes his face, " I tried to stay calm for you sire but you are the most important thing to me in my life. I would gladly give up my life for you."

Oh here we go again. I swear he gives this speech every month. I appreciate all that he does for me, I just wish he wasn't so over dramatic all the time.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, and you are the best servant any demon could ask for."

His eyes well up again, "OH SIRE!" he throws his arms around me.

"Ashiya calm down! Also, we're in public! People will get the wrong idea!"

"Forgive me your highness," he bows.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go catch the train, we don't want to be late!"

* * *

**A/N So how was it? Please review! By the way if there is anything you want me to include in the next chapters, let me know (I will gladly give you credit). Thank you for reading, and see you for chapter 3!**


End file.
